The objective of this research is to develop and implement a systematic in vitro testing strategy to evaluate botanical preparations for HIV/AIDS treatment. Botanical preparations of Hypericum perforatum and Glycyrrhiza glabra were selected based on the prevalence of use of these botanicals in the HIV infected population and the reported evidence of in vitro antiviral activity. The raw herbs will be extracted with four different solvents ranging in polarity. The four extracts of each herb and a combination of the four extracts that is said to represent the 'whole herb' will be characterized analytically and tested for in vitro antiviral activity. Hypericin and glycyrrhizin will be purchased for use as controls in the in vitro studies and as reference standards for the analytical testing. Analytical characterization will be achieved using HPLC with an electrochemical detector. A two-tiered anti-HIV testing strategy will be used to generate dose response curves. The samples will first be tested using a mutant HIV-1 cytopathicity assay. Samples testing positive in this assay will be further tested in confirmatory wild type HIV cytopathicity assay.